


A TOY

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi solves Izumo's problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TOY

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A TOY**  
  
Izumo’s mouth fell open, “Did you just call me a boy toy?” His voice sounded vaguely like a yelp a puppy would make if you stepped on its paw.  
  
Kakashi tilted his head staring at him for a moment before carefully answering. “Yes.”  
  
The confused, hurt look in the brunet’s eyes made Kakashi instantly regret his words. “Look I’m sorry... I’m just having a bad day...”  
  
As he spoke Izumo had turned and walked away, Kakashi stood looking after him feeling guilty... why did that comment hurt the younger nin?  And why did it matter to him if it hurt Izumo, he barely knew him... oh, sure they’d had a few missions together, but it wasn’t like it had been just them.  They’d barely traded a dozen words in all the time they’d known each other... but in spite of all his rationalizing, it still mattered, he had hurt Izumo with his words.  
  
The memory haunted Kakashi throughout the day, the spike of pain on the admittedly handsome man’s face... it hadn’t been fair of him to say something like that to him.  It was true he’d seen the provocative man at the club many times, he’d seen how aroused the brown-haired man got as he danced, but he hadn’t actually seen him leave with anyone.  The only ‘relationship’ Kakashi knew he’d been in was a very brief one with Kotetsu... of course that didn’t prove anything either way.  Kotetsu had seen more action than the public bathhouse; Izumo’s choice of him was generally looked on as a sign of his ‘accessibility’... still.  
  
Kakashi was distracted as he sat at the club that night, barely answering questions and watching the door.  Would Izumo even show up tonight?  Kakashi waited throughout the night but the slight man never came.  By the next day Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore, guilt was eating him up, he hadn’t meant to upset him.  It was a snappish comment, but he’d never thought... Kakashi knew he had no choice he had to find Izumo and apologize once more, explain that his words were not meant to cause him distress; while they hadn’t been exactly ‘playful sarcasm’ they also hadn’t been meant to be taken so seriously.  
  
Kakashi didn’t end up having to track him down, Izumo came walking out of the mission’s office his head down and almost bumped into Kakashi.  Kakashi caught him and Izumo looked up, his eyes wide with surprise.  For several minutes Kakashi forgot he was holding the captivating nin, looking in the rich copper brown eyes in fascination, it wasn’t until his peer blushed that Kakashi realized he had been holding him for several minutes.  His hands dropped releasing the young Chuunin and the man looked down slightly his hair hiding one eye in a vaguely shy gesture as he averted his eyes. “Excuse me. I didn’t mean to run into you Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi shook his head, “No, I’ve meaning to talk to you.” Kakashi looked around at the crowded hall; perhaps this wouldn’t exactly be the place to discuss this. “Could we go somewhere and talk.”  
  
Izumo shook his head firmly. “No, I have to go.” his voice never rose but his tone made it clear he hadn’t forgiven his callous words.  Izumo turned to walk away and Kakashi caught his arm earnestly, “Please...” Kakashi’s words trailed off as he noticed Izumo was looking at the mission door with barely disguised mortification Kakashi looked and there stood Kotetzu, leaning against the frame a smug, taunting smirk on his face, his eyes shifted to Kakashi then back and his mocking grin grew.  
  
Izumo’s voice was almost whisper soft as he murmured. “I have to go.” And pulled away hurrying out the door to the street outside.  Kakashi’s gaze returned to Kotetzu, but the sleazy playboy had lost interest and was blatantly flirting with Kiba.  Kakashi shook his head and walked into the missions’ office.   
  
His assignment in hand Kakashi walked out into an almost oppressive damp heat, glancing up he saw the heavy dark clouds.  He hoped the overcast skies weren’t an omen of how his day was going to progress... in moments he received his answer, the hard cold rain pelted his skin like stinging needles, almost as if the heavens were punishing him for his treatment of the sensitive man.  
  
Kakashi’s mission should’ve been a pleasant one, Wave Country was known for their beautiful cloudless days and it was only the delivery of an valued scroll... it should have been very pleasant, but the fates hadn’t forgotten his transgression and the heavy rains seemed to follow every step of the way.  
  
In the town he heard the remarks about the usual amount of rain and even after delivering the scroll Kakashi continued to be gifted with a heavy rain until he was less than a day from Konoha. The sodden nin vowed he’d right this wrong, the bad karma was killing him... as was the guilt.  
  
After turning in his mission report and taking a hot shower that brought the first warmth he’d felt since the beginning of the mission, Kakashi slipped on some casual clothes and went out to find Izumo.  It was early in the evening and many of the nin were at the club, he decided to check there first.  When he walked in the door many of his peers called out greetings before returning to their conversations, Kakashi distractedly waved back as he moved towards a table that had a pretty good view of most of the club.  It didn’t take long to spot the attractive nin on the dance floor.  He’d changed, gone was the quiet, reserved man he was in life... there he was pure seduction.  The sway of his body and enticing moves he made, his hips rocking to the beat... it was mesmerizing.  The men near him were completely entranced, most notably Kotetsu, and as the nin's vied for his attention.  Kotetsu’s hands cupped his hips as if claiming him and drew him closer.  Kakashi could see the spiky haired chuunin toy with Izumo’s emotions, leaning in with a sly grin and whispering in his ear.  It was clear his words were arousing and the veteran nin could see the way Izumo’s body softened into his.  

 

Kakashi rose as Kotetsu led Izumo from the dance floor, perhaps tonight wasn’t a good time to talk to him. He almost turned to go when he clearly heard Kotetsu taunt his friends. “I got him tonight, better luck tomorrow!”  Kakashi glanced at Izumo; the younger man pulled his hand free and said something so soft it was unintelligible before walking away.  He dipped his head, his hair falling to partly hide his face as he walked out of the club but not before Kakashi saw the tears he was trying to hide.  Kakashi followed him, uncertain if he should interfere in what was possibly a lover’s quarrel but decided he should at least say something. “Izumo.”  
  
The smaller man paused but didn’t turn, his voice was hoarse as he quietly replied, “I’m not in the mood... please, I just want to be alone.” Kakashi feel his heart go out to the despondent man and he found himself lying. “I’d like to get ramen at Ichiraku’s... thought you might want to go get a bite.”  Izumo didn’t reply for a minute, then turned, peering up through the curtain of hair he quietly replied, “Yes... I’d like that.”

 

Kakashi gave a playful laugh, “I’ll even pay, that’s not an offer many get from me.”   
  
The gentle self-mockery got it’s intended result as Izumo couldn’t help a surprised laugh, his head lifting and his hair slipping back to revel his face.  The walk to Iriraku’s was mostly silent, Izumo seemed deep in thought, watching the ground, but as they arrived at the ramen stand he looked up and it was clear he’d made a decision.  They ordered and ate in companionable silence. Izumo was no longer hiding his face he seemed recovered from whatever had happened at the club, and as relaxed as any nin got in a public place.  

 

When they’d finished, they sat sipping their tea until Izumo spoke, his eyes were embarrassed but it was clear he wanted to talk. “I know you’re probably wondering what happened.”  Kakashi didn’t reply and it seemed one wasn’t necessary as Izumo continued, “I was being foolish, I thought he cared...” his voice broke and for a moment it was evident he was fighting back tears, but he drew a deep breath and went on, although his voice was low it was steady. “Everyone knows we dated, Kotetsu and I... I really thought it was more... I was nothing to him. We had been together for almost 2 weeks and all that time... When I realized he didn’t feel anything for me, I broke off our little ‘relationship’. I was heartbroken, but he didn’t understand... He said I should be grateful... because we’d been together I’d be very ‘popular’, everyone’s favorite toy.”  Izumo looked down inadvertently mimicking Kakashi’s appearance, his hair once again covering one eye as he rose. “I have one relationship... with a known playboy, which didn’t turn out well... big surprise.”  Izumo’s soft tone was supposed to be sarcastic, but it came out more hurt than mocking. “Now I’m looked at as nothing but a toy... a easy one night stand. I’d rather be alone than that... thank you for the meal.”  
  
Izumo began to turn and Kakashi caught his arm stopping him. The experienced nin stood and gently brushed the hair out of the smaller man’s eyes. Then cupped Izumo’s cheeks in his strong hands looking deeply into Izumo’s eyes he sincerely apologized, “I am truly sorry.  I never meant to hurt you and I do not think you are a toy.”   
  
Izumo’s looked up at him with vulnerable eyes, shivered softly then flushed pink and backed away.  “Thank you, it’s ok... I know you didn’t mean it... I got to go.”  Then turned and rushed away, but not before Kakashi spotted the excited state the flustered man’s body was in.  Kakashi watched him go, the thought that his touch was arousing to Izumo brought an unexpected flash of pleasure and behind the concealment of his mask his lips curved in a small smile.  It was the first time in many years that someone had made him feel that way.  It was still early in the night and Kakashi decided to return to the club, possibly have a drink or two and socialize with his peers and friends.  
  
It wasn’t long after Kakashi had returned that Kotetsu strolled up to the table with a wicked grin, “So you went after Izumo?” Kakashi didn’t reply, it was a disrespectful and presumptuous question, but then Kotetsu stepped over the line from rude to insulting with his next words. Kotetsu smirked, “He got turned on by your touch didn’t he... he’s a natural, gets excited by any man’s touch... the perfect toy, surprising he didn’t keep you all night.”   
  
Kakashi rose slowly from the table and Kotetsu’s smile faltered, the other nins at the table had fell silent and the nearby nin at other tables could feel the change in atmosphere.  Kotetsu started to back away, but he hadn’t the chance, the copy nin’s hand shot out swiftly seizing his shirt not only preventing his retreat but also delivering a threat that many in the club thought he’d likely carry through with.  Few had ever seen the laid-back nin angered, the ones that had would do anything to avoid being in Kotetsu’s shoes at this moment.   
  
The icy anger in Kakashi’s voice carried to every corner of the club although he hadn’t spoke above a normal volume. “You will apologize, publicly, now.” Kotetsu’s face was ashen, his voice quavered, “I’m sorry Kakashi, I was wrong...” Kakashi didn’t so much as move, his uncompromising grasp did not ease but it was the deadly look in his lone eye that had every nin alert. It was clear to all Kotetsu had not yet said the words the well-respected nin was waiting for. “Sorry... I shouldn’t have said those things about you...” Kakashi’s grip tightened. Although the grasp couldn’t be painful Kotetsu gasped, then groveled, “I won’t say anything about you again, I’m sorry.”

 

Kakashi prompted him with one word, “Izumo.”   
  
Kotetsu looked at Kakashi confused and desperate, searching for understanding which luckily came to him quickly, “I shouldn’t have said those things about Izumo, I promise I won’t say anything about him again.” Kakashi nodded, releasing Kotetsu he sat back in his chair and as Kotetsu scrambled away, the club returned to its usual din of talking and flirting, drinking and laughing.  
  
The following day Kakashi saw the spiky-haired chuunin as he left the mission’s office, when Kotetsu walked by Izumo he blanched slightly and hurried past his head averted.  Izumo turned, watched Kotetsu pass with a baffled expression and when he continued into the mission’s office to get his assignment it was with a slightly relieved although still puzzled expression.  Kakashi nodded in satisfaction, Kotetsu had taken his ‘words’ to heart and Izumo wouldn’t have any further problems from the lascivious man. The veteran nin put the matter out of his mind and continued with his day, it was a beautiful sunny day and he hoped he wouldn't see rain again for quite a while.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
